


Yesterday Calls

by orphan_account



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Mike, Established Relationship, Lost Love, M/M, Marvey Fic Challenges, Post-Break Up, Sorry Not Sorry, The feels!, does true love really last?, emotional Harvey, getting back together?, okay I am done now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been 10 Years since Mike and Harvey have last spoken and they have both moved on. Or have they? A familiar ringtone brings the past into the present.Is there such a thing as true love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yesterday Calls

ryekje4ul,keuileidl r.  
V 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all for reading. Any typos, or errors are solely mine. Aqua and Dee took a good looksie, gave me suggestions and let me have at it. :) Thank you for your eyes and thoughts!!!  
> You can find me here or at [sairyn-noc](http://sairyn-noc.tumblr.com/) on tumblr  
> For Marvey Fic Challenge- 53 For Your Eyes Only


End file.
